It All Started On Namek
by Kira-Chan
Summary: Here is Chapter one. Enjoy!^^
1. Default Chapter Title

Konnichiwa everybody! Here is chapter 1 of my little story. I must warn you tho, especially in the first and second chapters, a lot of the things are very similar to the dbz episodes, but I make more an more changes as I go along so don't worry!!^_^ Now please enjoy! 

*Of course i don't own dragonball z!* 

~*` CHAPTER 1 `*~ 

"Bulma! Hey Bulma!" 

Bulma looked up from her book. A blur of orange landed right in front of her. She yelped and fell backwards off the rock she was sitting on. 

"Bulma?" 

She peeked out from behind the rock. Her teal eyebrows narrowed together. "Krillin!! Grrr....Don't scare me like that!" Bulma yelled at him. 

"But Bulma, you shouldn't be outside of the cave anyway! It's to dangerous!" Krillin told her in his usual nervous voice. 

"I can take care of---Krillin! Is that a dragonball?!" Bulma asked excitedly. She got up and ran over to Krillin. She looked at the large, orange ball wide-eyed. "There big!" She blinked as she looked at it. 

"Hai. It sure is! Guru-sama gave it to me. He's the eldest Namek. I have to bring you and Gohan to see this guy!" Krillin looked around, "Hey Bulma, speaking of Gohan, where is he?" She looked up at him from the dragonball. 

"Oh ya. The little guy went off to get a dragonball that we found on the dragon-radar. It wasn't that afar away. But don't worry Krillin, there he is now!" Bulma informed him, pointing. Krillin turned to look in the sky where Bulma was pointing. A sweat drop rolled down the side of his baldhead. 

"Uh, B-Bulma? T-that's not Gohan!" Krillin replied, beginning to shake nervously. Bulma squinted her eyes to get a closer look. They both suddenly opened wide. 

"I-it's Vegeta!!" Her and Krillin said in unison. 

Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground. Arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart. He looked over at the two Earthlings and smirked sardonically. "Well look what I found here; two little humans from that sorry excuse for a planet, Chikyuu. And one of them has a Dragonball. How convenient." Vegeta's smirk faded. His expression got more serious. "Hand it over, Chrome Dome." Bulma ducked behind Krillin. She put her hands on his shoulders and peeked out at Vegeta. There was a burst of energy in the sky above them. Vegeta turned his head slightly. "It looks like we have some company." He said with his smirk returning. Zarbon flipped out of the sky and landed on one foot on the ground in front of Vegeta. His arms were crossed and his dark, green ponytail swayed in the wind along with his cape. He raised an eyebrow at Vegeta and smiled cynically. 

"Well, well, well, here you are Vegeta." Zarbon's green eyebrows drew close together as his eyes fell upon a short, blue-haired woman hiding behind a shorter bald-headed guy. "And who are these two. Humans you've joined forces with?" His gaze then fell upon the Dragonball Krillin was holding. "I believe you have something I need." Zarbon said addressing Krillin, who backed up a little. Vegeta just chuckled. 

"Heh. Zarbon, you baka. I'm taking that Dragonball." He smirked mockingly, "To add to my newly acquired collection." The smile faded from Zarbon's face. 

"What did you do with Master Freiza's Dragonballs, Vegeta!" Zarbon demanded, glaring at him. 

"I lost them." Vegeta answered smirking. 

"So, you wanna be smart about this, eh? Fine." Zarbon replied now getting angry. 

"Go ahead and transform yourself, Zarbon, so we can get this over with." Vegeta insisted getting into his fighting stance. A low growl came from Zarbon. "You could never defeat me in that pathetic form of yours!" 

~I hate transforming, but that stupid monkey is right. Maybe I can beat him in this form. I don't know. It does seem like he's gotten stronger. But how?~ Zarbon thought in his mind. Zarbon flew immediately at Vegeta with his foot out in front of him. 

"Come on Bulma! We've gotta get out of here! Maybe we can without either of those two noticing!" Krillin said grabbing Bulma's hand, pulling. She was watching Zarbon and Vegeta fight. 

"Krillin, I don't think we'll get very far." Bulma said as they started to run for take-off. Vegeta pounded down on Zarbon's back with both of his fists. Zarbon went flying into the ground. Vegeta looked over and saw Krillin jumping into the air with Bulma and the dragonball. 

"Going somewhere?" Vegeta yelled as he shot several blasts directly in front of them. Bulma screamed as Krillin stopped running suddenly. The blasts exploded with tremendous force. 

"Darn! I thought for sure that we'd get away!" Krillin growled in disappointment. 

"Oww. That kinda hurt ya'know!" Bulma growled back, glaring at Krillin, then at Vegeta in the sky. 

"Alright Vegeta, your gonna pay now." Zarbon informed him. Vegeta looked back over at Zarbon who was just regaining his composure after Vegeta's hard hit. 

"You can't defeat me Zarbon. Your to weak." Vegeta laughed. He hovered up in the air looking down at Zarbon who was smirking leeringly back. 

~Uh oh. What's that guy gonna do now?~ Bulma worried. 

Then, Zarbon's arm and leg muscles quickly expanded, growing bigger. His chest popped out, bulging to be just as big as the rest of his muscles. He smiled evilly, showing off his fangs. Bulma ducked down behind Krillin again to hide. "K-Krillin!" Bulma whimpered, "This is definatly not good!" All Krillin could do was nod his head up and down. He was just as scared as Bulma. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone!^^ Some of the things in here are the same as on the show, but I add or subtracted a few things as well!^_-...and the reason why I skipped right to Zarbon dying is because I really suck at writing fight scenes. Gomen nasai!! I just can't do them for some reason!O.o;;; Hope you enjoy the story any how. And now, chapter 2!^_^ 

*I do not own dbz or make money off of them.* 

~*` CHAPTER 2 `*~ 

"Vegetaaaaa!" Zarbon yelled as he flew into the water. ~~SpLaSh~~ 

"Uh oh. Looks like Zarbon landed right in the water hazard. Pity." Vegeta smirked sardonically. He then turned his attention to Krillin and Bulma. "Didn't think I forgot about you two did you?" 

"Eep!" Bulma yelped and scooted up against the large rock as far as she could. 

"Just go and leave us alone, Vegeta!" Krillin growled. Vegeta walked toward them, then stopped right in front of Bulma and looked down at her. He was still smirking his smirk. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into the rock closer. Krillin stepped in front of Bulma and looked up at Vegeta. "You you leave her alone!" He said with a touch of bravery in his voice. 

"Heh. I will leave her alone, if you give me the dragonball." Vegeta replied looking down at the monk. Bulma opened her eyes and stood up. She pushed Krillin aside and looked up at Vegeta, hands on hips, staring into his dark, saiya-jin eyes. She had noticed that she wasn't the tallest any more. Vegeta stood a couple inches taller than her. 

~Great.~ Bulma thought, annoyed, ~Not only can he shoot ki, but he has the slight height advantage! What am I doing? Why am I going to try to stand up to him?~ She narrowed her eyes together and glared at Vegeta. "And why should we give you the dragonball?" She snapped. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's upper arms and pulled her close to him. She could feel his warmth even though she wasn't touching him. 

"Because," Vegeta said softly, looking into her eyes, still smirking sardonically, "You and your little baldheaded friend don't want to get hurt now do you?" Bulma scowled and tried to pull away from him, but Vegeta being much stronger, easily held her in place. She tugged again and he let her go. She stumbled slightly as she stepped quickly backwards. Vegeta chuckled. 

"Well?" Vegeta asked, his voice more stern, starting to get impatient. 

"Fine Vegeta." Krillin sighed angrily, "You win." Krillin slowly held out the dragonball in front of him. Vegeta smirked again as he snatched it up. 

~There's still one more dragonball left and I don't have a clue were it is. Maybe if I took the woman, chrome dome here will find it for me.~ Vegeta planned in his mind. 

"Okay baldy, tell me where the last dragonball is." Vegeta demanded. Krillin hesitated for a moment. 

~Wait a sec. Vegeta doesn't know that Gohan has the last one and is on his way here now! I hope he gets here after Vegeta leaves. I'll just say I don't know and maybe he'll leave to go find it himself!~ Krillin smiled to himself as he thought the sneaky plan in his head. 

"I--I don't know where it is!" Krillin answered gruffly. Vegeta looked over at Bulma and smirked diabolically. 

"If you don't know where it is, then you'll just have to find it for me." Vegeta said as he grabbed a hold of Bulma again, but was still speaking to Krillin. 

"Hey! Let me go!" Bulma growled, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. Vegeta turned back to face Krillin. 

"I'll just take your little friend here until you bring me that last dragonball." Vegeta picked Bulma up with his free arm and flung her over his shoulder. He hovered into the air with her kicking and screaming and took off. Krillin watched as he flew quickly out of site with the dragonball and his friend. 

"Kuso!!" Krillin shouted kicking a rock on the ground. He turned around quickly at the sound of someone landing behind him. HIs face brightened a bit. "Gohan!! Am I ever glad to see you!!" Gohan looked up at Krillin and smiled holding the dragonball up to him. "Alright! You got the dragonball!" Krillin said as he took it. He then looked down at the ground. The proud smile faded from Gohan's face. 

"Krillin, what's wrong? Where's Bulma?" Gohan asked looking around. Krillin sat down on the ground. 

"Vegeta came here, Gohan." Krillin started, "He took the dragonball I got from Guru-sama when Dende-san took me to him." Gohan stood there looking down at his friend, beginning to get a worried look on his face. "And that's not all." Krillin continued, "He...well...he took Bulma as well." Gohan hit the ground on his butt with a 'thud'. 

"Oh Kami." Gohan breathed with an even more worried look on his face. 

"I know. And the worst part is I couldn't do anything. I didn't stand a chance against Vegeta." Krillin replied tracing the outline of one of the stars on the dragonball with his finger. Gohan looked up from the ground, reached over and placed a hand on Krillin's shoulder. 

"It's okay Krillin. At least we know he won't hurt her. Bulma is Vegeta's ransom." Gohan said reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get her and the dragonballs back." Krillin looked up from the ground at Gohan and stood up. 

"You're right Gohan." He said feeling better. Gohan started to giggle a little. "What's so funny?" Krillin asked smiling at him. 

"Are you sure he can handle Bulma? I don't think even the all mighty prince Vegeta could!" Gohan said laughing harder. Krillin joined his laughing. 

"Heh, your right Gohan. Bulma can be and sometimes probably even worse than Vegeta!" They both laughed. Gohan stopped as if he remembered something and reached into his pocket. 

"Hey Krillin! I almost forgot about this!" Gohan held out Bulma's Dragon Radar, "If Vegeta has 5 of the dragonballs, I'm sure he took Bulma and the 6th dragonball he stole from you to where they are!" Gohan said clicking the button on the top of the radar. "Look! I've found them already!" 

"Good thinking Gohan!" Krillin said scruffing Gohan's hair. 

"Aww. It was nothing, Krillin." Gohan replied, holding the back of his neck smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! me, Kira, again here with chapter 3!! Yay!^_^ Hope you guyz enjoy it! Well now, on with the story! 

*I do not own dbz an i'm not makin any money off it.* 

~*` CHAPTER 3 `*~ 

~Lets see now where did I--oh there they are. Good. Freiza and his little cronies didn't get their claws on my dragonballs.~ Vegeta thought to himself as he landed in front of the 5 dragonballs he had 'collected' with Bulma over one shoulder and his 6th dragonball under his other arm. He set down his 6th dragonball with the others and then walked over to the corner of the crevice where he gently laid Bulma down in the grass a little aways from the dragonballs. ~Feh, the weak woman fell asleep.~ Vegeta thought as he looked down at Bulma, to his surprise, who was sleeping peacefully curled up in the grass like she had forgotten that she was kidnapped. He stood for a moment looking at her little sleeping form, her blue hair, beautiful face, her big--~Whoa! What am I thinking?!~ Thought Vegeta surprised again, but own at his own thoughts this time. He turned around and walked over to a dragonball and sat down on it to think. He shook his head again just to be sure his thoughts about Bulma were gone. For now. ~Now what should I do?~ Vegeta tried to decide, focusing on the current situation. ~Should I just sit here and wait for baldy to bring me that last dragonball? Or should I go and find it myself?~ He put his elbow on his knee and shifted his chin to rest in the palm of his hand as he thought. ~Nah, I'll just sit back and wait for him to bring it to me.~ Vegeta's stomach growled quietly. He put a hand on it. ~Man am I hungry. I wonder what there is around this planet to eat?~ Vegeta stood up and looked back at Bulma who was still fast asleep. ~I'll just go hunt something down quickly and be back before the woman even wakes up.~ He glanced around the little cervice they hid in. ~The dragonballs and my little hostage should be alright until I get back. No one could spot them easily in here.~ 

And with that, Vegeta took off to get something to eat. ************ Bulma opened one eye slowly to examine her surroundings. Vegeta was gone. "Oh Kami! He actually fell for it! Not as bright as I thought. Although I bet all saiya-jins aren't that bright." Bulma smirked. She stood up, streched, and looked around for any sign of Vegeta. Her eyes fell upon the six, shiny orange dragonballs sitting at her feet. "Wow," She exclaimed as she knelt down to one and touched it lightly, "He really does only need one more!" Bulma stood back up and held a hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked into the sky. "Geese it's hot here." She tilted her head down from the sky at a small lake a little ways ahead. "Man is that ever tempting!" Bulma sighed, eyeing the cool water and its tranquilty. ~I should be thinking of a way to get out of here. Not swimming.~ Bulma thought. ~Oh, well. Vegeta probably won't be back until much later. I bet he's gone off to find someone else to fight with and destroy! Or something to eat since he's saiya-jin.~ She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small compact. She hit a tiny button and the lid popped open. She took out a small capsule labled 'Cap.House13'. "This should have what I need!" Bulma said as she clicked the top of the capsule with her thumb and threw it a safe distance away where it expanded into a little capsule house. She smiled and walked in. A couple minutes later she walked out wearing a small, dark-blue bikini, light-blue tinted sunglasses covering her bright blue eyes from the sun, and a towel draped over one shoulder. She smirked to herself slightly, pushed a button on the house, and it shrank back down to a tiny capsule. She put it back in the little compact, then threw that over on a pair of short, cut-off jean shorts and a white capsule corp. T-shirt she brought out to put on when done swimming. Bulma walked over to the edge of one side of the crevice and peered around the corner. She looked carefully around both sides, decided it was safe, and walked to the water. She draped the towel over a rock near the edge of the water and set her sunglasses on it. Bulma walked to the very edge of the water and slowly dipped a pink-colored toe nail toe in it. She smiled and stepped all the way in. "Awwwww," Bulma sighed happily as she waded out in the water until she was chest deep in it. "This does feel good." She closed her eyes and sank down a little deeper up to her mouth. ************ 

"That woman had better still be there." Vegeta grumbled to himself as he closed in on the little cervice of rock where he left Bulma and the dragonballs. "And all my dragonb--" He stopped as he saw Bulma walk out into the water. "Heh heh, now what have we here?" 


	4. Chapter 4

konnichiwa people! here is Chapter 4! Just a few things: first, freiza never calls for the ginyu force and second, vegeta's tail grew back, but he can still turn super saiya-jin. ((what? did i say super saiya-jin?::looks up at the ceiling..whistles innocently::)) Maybe that would never happen but oh well. They do in my story!^^ enjoy chap. 4! 

p.s. i don't own dbz and i'm not making any money off it..so don't sue me! thanx^^ 

~*` CHAPTER 4 `*~ 

Vegeta quietly landed beside the rock with Bulma's towel on it. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaned against the rock, and smirked as he watched Bulma swim around in the water. Her back was kind of to him, so she didn't notice him......he thought. 

Bulma stood back up chest deep in the water. She leaned over and dipped her blue hair into it and flipped it back. She cupped her hands in the water, scooped some up, and poured it over herself. She smiled then dived under water. 

Vegeta just stood there watching Bulma. Almost mezmorized by her. He didn't know what it was. He had never been so interested in anything--or one-- for that matter. He had to admit though, that 'thing' she was wearing showed off every curve of her beautiful body perfectly. He lifted his head up a little to see where she was under the water. He couldn't find her until she popped up and splashed him. 

"Gotcha." Bulma giggled. 

"Woman! You got me all wet!" Vegeta growled. 

"That was the idea, silly." She said with her hands on her hips, standing in waist deep water. She laughed and splashed him again. He growled then smirked sardonically. Before Bulma could try to get away, he lunged towards her, grabbed her around the waist, and flew high into the air. "Vegeta! Put me down!" Bulma squealed. He snickered and let go. 

"Eek!!" Bulma screeched as she hit the water. **SpLaSh** Bulma swam back up to the surface and glared at Vegeta who was laughing as he hovered over her. She grinned and reached up, grabbing his ankle, and pulled him in. 'Ack' was all the saiya-jin prince could get out before going under. He swam back up to the surface. He didn't look to happy when he came up. Vegeta grabbed Bulma again, flung her over one shoulder, and carried her back. Bulma just frowned and sighed as he carried her. She was starting to get used to him doing this. He dropped her in the grass near the dragonballs. 

"Ow. You could have gently set me down instead of just dropping me ya'know." Bulma grumbled as she stood up rubbing her butt. She walked over an took her towel from the rock. She dried herself off and put the jean shorts and shirt on over her bikini. After she was done, Bulma threw the towel at Vegeta, who effortlessly caught it. He took off his armor and dried himself off. ~Wow.~ Bulma thought noticing how Vegeta's blue-fighting suit clung to his chest and arms, perfectly highlighting every muscle. ~He sure is well built. And handsome.~ She grinned a little at her last thought. ~I-I mean for an arrogant prince that is.~ She thought trying to convince herself she didn't like Vegeta. ~But he is cute when he does that smirk of his..~ 

"What are you staring at, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly, interupting Bulma's thoughts as he threw the towel back at her. Bulma snapped back to reality when the towel smacked her in the face. 

"Oh, uuuh, nothing." She answered quickly, feeling the color rise to her cheeks. She pulled the towel from her face and layed it out on the rock again to dry. She turned back around to see Vegeta's hair poofed out from drying it. She giggled a little at him. 

"What?" Vegeta asked frowning at her as he put his armor back on. 

"Your hair. It's all poofy!" She replied giggling a litle more. Vegeta 'hmphed' ran a hand up through his hair a couple times. It smoothed back out standing tall on his head as usual again. Bulma then looked down and saw his tail wrapped around his waist. "You have a tail?!" She asked surprised. 

"Ya? So? It grew back when I was healed after it got cut off on Chikyuu." Vegeta answered casually unwrapping it from his waist and waving it around. 'Oh' was all Bulma replied and sat down in the grass. She rubbed her stomach. 

"I'm hungry." Bulma stated complainingly. 

"So." Vegeta spat, his tail wrapping back around his waist again. 

"Did you bring me anything to eat?" She asked. 

"No." He said coldy. "You can get your own food." 

"Well, I would go get my own food, but then someone could just come by and kidnap or kill me and then where would you be?" She explained standing up putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta grumbled something Bulma didn't catch. 

"Fine." Vegeta sneered. "But if I come back and my dragonballs and you are gone, your gonna wish you never came to this planet." With that Vegeta once again took off in search of food. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him as he flew out of site. She whirled around to go brush her hair when she saw in the sky a little ways two figures flying full speed towards her. "Hey that looks like--Krillin and Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed happy that they were finaly here to get her. "Looks like they got the last dragonball too." She was about to wave to them but they flew past her still going at full speed in Vegeta's direction. They hadn't even noticed her. "Where are they going? I'm over here!" She stated to no one in particular. "Guess I'll just have to go after them myself." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the small compact again, flipped it open, and pulled out a capsule. She clicked the top of it with her thumb and threw it a safe distance. **pOoF** A small green convertible-type air car popped out. Bulma was about to climb in when she looked down at the dragonballs. ~I better take one of these just in case Vegeta tries to pull something sneaky. At least then we'll have one dragonball still.~ She smirked proudly at her genius plan. She picked up the four-star ball. "These things are big." She uttered as she plopped it in the trunk of the little vehicle. Bulma slammed the lid shut and hopped in the driver's seat. And with that she was off to Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Or so she thought................. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Hope you guyz are enjoying my story so far!^_^ well go ahead and read on! 

*p.s. sadly, i don't own dbz...i'm not making any money off of it either* 

~*` CHAPTER 5 `*~ 

"Vegeta. Hey Vegeta slow down!" Krillin yelled out to Vegeta as he and Gohan tried to catch up. Vegeta turned his head to look at them. 

~Kakarot's brat is here as well?~ Vegeta asked himself. ~Any other earthlings I should know about?~ He stopped flying and turned around to face them, crossing his arms. Krillin and Gohan came to a stop a little in front of Vegeta. 

"Okay Vegeta. Here's the 7th dragonball." Krillin said, reluctantly holding it out to Vegeta. Vegeta reached out to take it, but Krillin pulled the dragonball back to him quickly. "We want to see Bulma first." Krillin replied gruffly, expecting her to be somewhere with Vegeta. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She's not with me, baka." He scowled, noticing them looking around for her. "I left the annoying baka with my dragonballs." 

"She better be alright, Vegeta." Gohan growled, glaring at the prince. He really didn't like Vegeta at all. Vegeta glared back at Gohan and then zoomed pass them going back the way they came. Krillin turned to Gohan and motioned for him to follow Vegeta. Gohan nodded and they both took off the same way as Vegeta. ************ 

"Where are they?!" Bulma sighed angrily as she zoomed over another small lake just skimming above the water in her air car. She thought she was going in the right direction. She slowed to a stop near a tree and looked around. "Hmmm. Maybe they're just up a little farther." Bulma suggested to herself and started up the car. She pushed down on the gas, but it didn't move, it just stayed still. She scowled at the car and pushed down on the pedal harder. The car made a 'vroom'-ing sound, but remained in its spot. She let up off the gas and looked behind her. "Ahhh!!" Bulma screamed as a big, green arm reached out and grabbed her, lifting her out of the air car. Another big, green hand covered her mouth muffling her screaming. She kicked and wiggled around trying to get away, but was held firmly in place. 

"A squirmy one, ain't she?" A man asked the one holding her. 

"Yeah..she..is." The green one said in reply trying to hold her still. Frustrated, he threw her to the ground. Bulma got up and started to run, but was quickly recaptured as 'it' grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar. She growled as he turned her around to face him still holding her up off the ground. 

"Let me go you over-grown crocodile!" Bulma declared angrily. 

"Hey Wani. Check it out." The human-looking one held up the dragonball Bulma had stashed in the trunk. 

"That's mine!" Bulma snarled. "Put it back!" 

"Where are the rest of them?" Wani asked annoyed with her attitude, shaking her a little as he did. Bulma hesitated for a moment. ~I can't let these guys get their gruby hands on the dragonballs.~ She thought. 

"I don't know where there are! And even if I did, why would I tell you bakas for?!" Bulma asked crossing her arms, glaring at him. 

"Well if you won't tell us, then you can tell Master Frieza." Wani said grinning cynically. "Let's go, Ningen. I'm sure Master Frieza will be more than pleased with our little find." Ningen nodded grinning just a evilly as his friend. He floated into the air and took off. Wani did the same carrying Bulma under one arm as he flew along side of Ningen. 

~Uh oh! Frieza? Who's that?~ Bulma worried in her mind. ~Guys! Where are you? Come and help me!~ ************ 

Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan landed on the grass in the crevice. All three of them looked around. Vegeta noticed that there were only 5 drgonballs and no blue-haired woman. "When I find you..." Vegeta growled clenching his fists. Gohan walked around still looking. 

"Knowing Bulma, I bet she tried to come and find us." Krillin guessed. "She didn't like it when Gohan and I went off leaving her alone. It looks like she also took a dragonball for whatever reason." Vegeta growled again and crossed his arms. 

"I told her to stay put." He snarled. 

"Uh oh." Gohan uttered looking at Krillin and Vegeta worried. 

"What, Gohan?" asked Krillin, taking on a worried look as well. 

"What if someone found her......and took her and the dragonball when she was out looking for us?? What if it was.::gulp::..that Frieza guy?!" Gohan suggested worridly. Krillin and Vegeta both looked at Gohan. 

"Kuso!" Krillin growled, his dark eyebrows drawing together to think of a way to get Bulma back from Frieza. 

"Well then, we should go find Frieza's ship and get her back. That's probably where she is." Vegeta decided. Krillin and Gohan looked over at him a little surprised. 

"You want to help us get Bulma back from that Frieza?" Krillin asked. Vegeta hesitated for a moment. 

"..No...she..has my dragonball!" Vegeta finaly managed to spit out quickly. Krillin smiled a little. Vegeta could feel the slight color rise to his cheeks. He growled and turned around, his back to Krillin. 

~Does Vegeta like Bul--no. Of course not. What am I thinking?!~ Krillin shook his and shruged off the thought. He turned back to Gohan. "Lets go." They both took off. Vegeta sighed and did as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa!^^ Here is chapter 6 already and waiting to be read! enjoy!^_^ 

*p.s. i do not own dbz, Mr.Toriyama does* 

~*` CHAPTER 6 `*~ 

Wani and Ningen carried Bulma by both arms into what looked like the main control room of the ship they were in. "Master Frieza-sama." Wani addressed a short creature standing looking out a large round window swirling the red contents of his glass around. Wani and Ningen threw Bulma down on the floor in front of them and kelt down on one knee, lowering their heads. "We found this woman wandering around with this dragonball, sir." Ningen gestured to it. Freiza turned around and slowly walked towards Bulma, who stood up and glared at him. He stopped when he was about a foot in front of her and took a sip of his wine. She noticed that he was no taller than herself. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and 'humphed'. Frieza looked at her a second more then down at the dragonball. He looked back at her and smiled wickedly. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked her. Bulma turned her head away from him. 

"I'm not telling you." She replied plainly. Freiza just laughed and grabbed her chin, turning her face back towards him. 

"Oh but you will my dear. You will." Frieza said looking into her fightened blue eyes, still smiling wickedly. She smacked his hand away, knocking his drink to the floor. The red wine poured out on to the floor. She turned her head away again. Frieza motioned to Wani and Ningen. "Put her in that chair and tie her to it." Wani and Ningen nodded respectfully, stood, and took Bulma's arms again. She kicked and screamed in protest as the did. They carried her to a chair near the wall , and strapped her in. They tied a rope around her waist, her wrists, and her ankles. She wiggled and tugged trying to get up out of it. 

"Untie me this instance you bastard!" She demanded angrily. Freiza walked over and brushed a strand of blue hair out of her face. 

"I will if you tell me where the rest of the dragonballs are." He replied calmly. Bulma shook her head away from his hand. 

"Don't ever touch me again." She growled coldly, glaring at him. Freiza only laughed and walked over to Wani and Ningen. They both bowed again. 

"That will be all. Now leave me. Go and get me the rest of my dragonballs back." Frieza demanded. Wani and Ningen bowed, turned sharply on their heels, and headed out the door. ************ 

"There it is!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed to Freiza's ship. Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin landed a little ways away from the ship and looked up at it. Suddenly two figures flew out from the top of the ship heading back in the direction Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin just came from. 

"Hey! I bet they're the ones who took Bulma and the dragonball!" Krillin suggested, pointing to Wani and Ningen, lowering his voice so they wouldn't hear him. Vegeta smirked. 

"Wait here." He ordered an flew up to Ningen and Wani, stopping in front of them making them stop. He smirked again and crossed his arms. They stopped suddenly and glared at Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, Where are the dragonballs?" Ningen demanded. Vegeta shrugged. Wani growled. 

"We'll just have to destroy you then!" Wani said. They both gulped nervously, but tried not to show that they were afraid. Vegeta slowly held out one hand, palm facing towards Wani and Ningen. A large beam of energy blasted out of Vegeta's hand, disinagrating them. As the smoke from the blast cleared, there was nothing left. 

"Feh," Vegeta smirked, "Weakling fools." He looked down at Krillin and Gohan, who stood wide-eyed, watching him. Vegeta lowered himself back to the ground beside them. He smirked proudly. Krillin sighed. 

"Okay. Now we've gotta think of how we're gonna get Bulma--" 

"And my dragonball." Vegeta cut in. 

'And the dragonball," Krillin continued," out of Frieza's ship. 

"Lets just go in there, grab the woman and the dragonball, then leave." Vegeta suggested. Krillin gave him a ya-right-look. 

"Even if we combined our powers, we wouldn't stand a chance against that monster, Vegeta! You know that!" Gohan stated. Vegeta glared down at him. 

~Aw, the brats right. Even I'm not powerful enough... Yet.~ Vegeta thought, annoyed. All three of them stood there a moment, lost in thought, when suddenly Gohan turned to look behind him. Vegeta and Krillin did the same and gasped. 

"P-papa?!!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peeps^.^ Here it is! Chapter 7!! Read on my friends!! and thanx for the nice comments^^ 

*u guyz know i don't own dbz an r not makin money off of it!* 

~*` CHAPTER 7 *`~ 

"Otou-san!!" Gohan yelled joyfully as he ran to Goku. Goku smiled down at his son as he took him up in his arms to hug him. Gohan wrapped his arms around his father's neck hugging back. Vegeta and Krillin stood there surprised that Goku was here and that they hadn't sensed him earlier. Goku walked over to them holding Gohan. 

"Moshi-moshi Krillin and Vegeta." Goku greeted in his usual cheerful voice. He patted Krillin on the shoulder. "Hope I haven't missed anything." Krillin looked up at his long time friend and smiled. 

"Konnichiwa Goku-san. Boy are we ever glad you're here!" Krillin replied, patting Goku on the arm. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked Goku over. 

"Kakaroto, you've grown more powerful since we last ...'met'." He scowled. Goku looked down at the saiya-jin prince and smiled, but then frowned. 

"Vegeta! Your tail grew back?!" Goku realized, as he set Gohan down. Vegeta's tail swayed back and forth behind him. 

"Hai. When I was healed." Vegeta smirked. He wrapped his tail back around his waist. Goku kneeled down to Gohan. He put a hand on his head and scruffed his hair. "And look at you." Goku replied, smiling. "You've certainly grown into quite the little warrior, Gohan. But your mother would kill me if she saw how dirty you are." Gohan just smiled proudly at his dad and nodded. 

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff already. We have a problem to solve." Vegeta butted in angrily. Goku stood back up and looked over at the ship towering above them. He frowned. 

"Wow. There must be a powerful guy in there. Gotta be Frieza, the one Kiaou-sama warned me about on my way here." Goku said, looking over the ship. He turned back to the group and looked around. He frowned a little confused. "Wait a sec. Didn't Bulma come with you guys?" Goku asked Krillin and Gohan. They both flinched. Vegeta grunted. 

"Heh heh. Uh, well, she did *come* with us, Goku, but, uh, she's not exactly with us right *now*." Krillin stuttered. Gohan looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet in the dirt. Goku raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"What do you mean she's not with you *now*?" Goku asked clueless. Vegeta sighed angrily, rubbing his eyebrows. 

"Some of Frieza's men captured the woman and my dragonball and took them here to this ship where Frieza is. He's probably holding her prisoner in there." Vegeta nodded to the ship as he explained, annoyed. Krillin and Gohan nodded in agreement with Vegeta's explanation. Goku looked back at the ship. 

"Well at least she's alive. I can feel her ki, so he hasen't killed her." Goku mentioned relieved. Vegeta looked up at him. 

"How can *you* sense her ki? I can barely get anything sometimes." Vegeta said scanning the ship with his sixth sense. Krillin and Gohan were doing the same. Goku smiled sheepishly. 

"I've known her a very long time, Vegeta. I should think I would be able to pick out Bulma's ki. Besides, all the training I've been doing has certainly helped." Goku answered. Vegeta looked up at him and snorted. Goku once again turned his attention to the ship. Vegeta did as well. "We should go get the other dragonballs." Goku suggested, "Maybe we can trade them for Bulma. You said Frieza already had one right?" Goku asked, "Then I'm guessing he wants the last six." All three looked at Goku shocked. 

"We can't just give Frieza all the dragonballs, Goku!! That's stupid!" Krillin exclaimed. 

"Baldy's right! I'm *not* giving up *my* dragonballs to that little lizard." Vegeta growled. Goku smirked. 

"Even if Frieza had all of the dragonballs, he couldn't make any wishes. The Namek's dragon can only be summoned and spoken to in Namek. And I don't think Frieza is very fluent in it." 

"How did you know that, otou-san?" Gohan asked. 

"Kiaou-sama told me." Goku responded. 

"Who is this Kiaou?" Asked Vegeta, curious as to know who knew all of these things. 

"I'll tell ya later, Vegeta." Goku said, "Right now we should go and get those other six dragonballs." Vegeta hovered into the air and took off back to the little crevice where the dragonballs were. 

"He stole five of the dragonballs from Frieza some how and then stole the one that I had gotten from Guru-sama." Krillin explained, "So he has them and knows where they are." Goku nodded and gave him an oh-I-get-it-look and took off after Vegeta. Krillin smiled at Gohan who returned a smile back, then took off after Vegeta and Goku. ************ 

"You have to eat something, woman." Dorei, another of Frieza's men, growled as he tried to feed Bulma some food. She looked at him angrily. 

"My name is Bulma!! Not woman! It's bad enough Vegeta has to keep calling me that!" Bulma sneered him. Frieza turned around upon the mentioning of Vegeta. Bulma quickly closed her mouth tight. Frieza walked towards the chair she was tied to and looked down at her. 

"Vegeta knows you?" He asked her. Bulma slowly looked up at Frieza and shook her head nerviously. "You're lying." Frieza growled. His frown slowly turned into a diabolical smile. "I'm sure he'll want this dragonball, so he'll come looking for you. When he does, I'll be ready for him." Bulma's eyes widened. 

~Uh oh!~ She worried. Frieza laughed evilly and walked off. Dorei sneered at her and followed Frieza out of the room. Bulma wiggled around, trying to get out of the ropes. After a couple minutes of struggling, she stopped and sighed heavily. ~ Oh Kami. You guys be careful~ She worried. ~You to, Vegeta, please be careful.~ Bulma told him in her mind looking out the window. ********** 

~Vegeta, please be careful.~ Vegeta stopped abruptly in the air as Bulma's soft voice went quickly through his mind. His dark eyebrows drew together as he frowned in thought. ~Bulma?~ He asked in his mind. 

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked inturrupting his thoughts. 

"Nothing." Vegeta snapped and took off again. Goku looked over at Krillin and Gohan who had caught up. 

"What happened?" Krillin asked. Goku shugged cluelessly. They took off after Vegeta. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the chapter 8!...hope ya enjoy!^^ 

*i do not own or make money off of dbz!!* 

~*` CHAPTER 8 `*~ 

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin landed in the crevice and looked around. The remaining six dragonballs were as Vegeta had left them. He walked over towards the back of the crevice and sat down in the grass. He leaned against a rock. Goku followed and sat opposite of Vegeta facing him. Gohan and Krillin each took a seat on a dragonball. Goku's stomach let out a thundering rumble. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan looked at Goku. Goku blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

"Uh Vegeta? You wouldn't happen to have anything around here to eat would you?" Goku asked holding the back of his head with one hand and his other on his stomach. Vegeta sighed annoyingly. 

"No I don't." He snapped. Goku frowned. He looked over at Gohan and Krillin. 

"Wanna to go find something to eat?" Goku asked, his stomach growling louder. Gohan smiled brightly at his father and nodded. 

"Yosh, I'll come with you Goku." Krillin replied as he stood up. Goku smiled and stood as well, he streched, then turned to Vegeta. 

"Want to come with us?" Goku asked. 

"No." Vegeta growled and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Goku just shrugged and turned back to Gohan and Krillin. 

"Lets go!" Goku said and they took off. Vegeta opened one eye and watched them disappear. 

"Baka na." He snorted and closed his eyes again. ************ 

"Let me go!!" Bulma snarled. Frieza mearly laughed at her. 

"And why would I do that?" Frieza asked, "You are my ramsom, little Chikyuu woman." Bulma growled at him again. "Or you could just tell me where the other dragonballs are." 

"Kisama!" Bulma sneered at him. Frieza laughed again as he walked back out of the room. Dorei bowed then turned to Bulma fuming. He lifted up his hand. He struck her across the face with the back of his hand. She slowly turned her head back. Her eyes were watery with tears as she glared angrily. 

"You will NEVER speak like that to Master Frieza, do you understand?" Dorei growled sternly and stomped out after Frieza. Bulma waited until the door slid shut, hung her head, and burst into tears. ************ 

Vegeta shot up to his feet. He felt Bulma again. This time she was in pain. He looked around him and frowned. ~What is going on with me?~ He asked him self. ~I can 'sense' that woman's feelings! I suddenly feel....protective of her.--?~ Vegeta clentched his hands into fists as he let out a low growl. ~Frieza, I swear if you even touch her..~ Vegeta took on a surprised look at his thoughts. ~I don't care what happens to that weak human.......Yet, I do.~ Just as Vegeta finished his last thought, Goku, Krillin, and Gohan landed on the ground beside him. Goku had a satisfied smile on his face. Vegeta turned to him. Goku could tell something was bothering Vegeta. Vegeta's tail lashed violently behind him as he walked towards Goku and the others. Gohan crept a little behind his father and held on to his orange pant leg. 

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked the saiya-jin prince. Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"We are going to Frieza's ship. Now." He sternly comanded. Goku cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Why?" He asked again. 

"Because I said so." Vegeta snapped. He turned to Krillin and Gohan. "Grab a dragonball and lets go." Vegeta ordered. Krillin was about to protest, but decided against it. They each took a dragonball. One under each arm. Vegeta and Goku each grabbed the last two. All four of them lept into the air on their way to Frieza's ship. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!! ya!^_^ The excitment really starts in this chapter!!heehee^.^ Enjoy!! 

*u all know i certianly don't own or make money off of dbz!* 

~*` CHAPTER 9 `*~ 

"Goku!! No! Don't go to Frieza! You'll only get yourself and the others killed!" 

Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and even Piccolo stopped meditating and turned to Kiaou to see what was going on. 

"Kiaou-sama! What is it? Whats happened to Goku-san?" Yamcha asked. Kiaou turned around to speak to them. Sweat ran down the side of his worried and angry face. 

"Goku is going to Frieza's ship." He voiced, disapointed and angry Goku was disobeying him. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu stepped back, shocked. 

"Why is he doing that?! Has he gone mad?!" Yamcha yelled. Piccolo closed his eyes again and smirked. Kiaou shot him a glare. 

"You think this is funny, Piccolo?" Kiaou asked angrily. 

"I know Goku will be fine. Don't forget, Vegeta is," Piccolo paused for a moment wondering how to put it," on his--'side'--now. Gohan and Krillin are there as well. They are a lot stronger than you think. Especially Gohan." Piccolo smirked again, "They'll be fine. They should've kicked Frieza's ass a long time ago." Kiaou continued his glare at Piccolo. Piccolo opened one eye and glanced at the fuming Kiaou. He chuckled and resumed his meditation. Kiaou exhaled angrily and turned back to re-adjust his antennas to Namek. Yamcha and Tien slowly walked up to Kiaou. They stopped just a few feet away from his back. Chiaotzu hovered over Tien's right shoulder. 

"Kiaou-sama?" Tien uttered. Yamcha put his index finger to his mouth and 'shhh'ed at Tien. They stood there silently watching Kiaou. Kiaou's antenna's twitched a little and he was back in business. ************ 

All Vegeta could do was think of Bulma. And he had no idea why. This is what angered and annoyed him the most. As all four of the warriors flew to Frieza's ship, Vegeta tried to come up with a reason or explaination why he couldn't get the blue-haired woman out of his head. Kakoroto started, inturrupting his thoughts once again. 

"When we get there, Gohan, you stay by me, alright?" Gohan looked at his father and nodded obediently. 

"Yosh', otou-san." Gohan responded. He turned his head back to watch in front of him. Vegeta looked over at Gohan out of the corner of his eye. Gohan's face looked grim, but determined. Vegeta glanced over at Krillin who looked the same, except a little more worried. Kakaroto had no expression on his face, really, but he looked as if there was absolutly nothing about to happen. Like Frieza was just going to accept Kakaroto's offer of exchange, the dragonballs for the woman. Vegeta turned his attention in front of himself again and shook his head. 

~Kakaroto, you really are a baka.~ He thought with a smirk. They flew for a while longer, then finaly landed in front of the ship. All four hovered slowly up to the window and peered in. Vegeta looked around and saw no one. Except for Bulma. She was tied to a chair near one wall. She appeared to be asleep or unconcious. Vegeta looked her over and saw no bleeding, that he could see anyway, but when his gaze came to her face, he saw a bright black and blue, reddish mark on her left cheek. Vegeta let out a low growl. ~Frieza, you will die a slow, painful death.~ He growled to him in his mind. ************ 

"Uhg," Bulma whimpered angrily as she woke up after crying herself to sleep, "I feel like shit. I bet my hair looks just as awful." She yawned and winced. That asshole, Dorei, had hit her pretty hard. She was sure there was a bright red or black and blue mark on her cheek from his smack. "I'm gonna kill that little--" She stopped in mid sentence and frowned. She looked up at the window. "Nani?!!" Floating there, just outside the glass, was Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. They also had the dragonballs with them. Krillin smiled and gave a small wave at her. Bulma smiled happily in return and tried to wave back, but she remembered her arms were tied down and couldn't. Goku said something. She couldn't hear him, but only see his mouth moving. Suddenly, all four of them vanished. Bulma frowned, wondering where they had gone. Then the door to the room slide open. She turned and was about to start yelling, expecting it was Frieza or Dorei, but instead, in came Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "Son-kun!" Bulma exclaimed happliy as he walked toward her, "I knew you'd come to help us!" Goku set down the dragonball he had been carring and untied her. He gave her a hug and smiled. 

"Konnichiwa Bulma-chan." Goku replied. Bulma hugged back then looked over at Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. She put her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows drew together in a scowl. 

"And where have you three been?" she asked angrily, "You could've tried to rescue me or something ya know!" Krillin and Gohan set down their dragonballs, smiling uneasily. 

"Uh, gomen nasaii, Bulma." Krillin replied rubbing the back of his head. Gohan kept smiling. Bulma looked looked over at Vegeta. He just snorted at her and set down his dragonball as well. 

~That was weird.~ Bulma thought remembering how she just....'knew' that Vegeta was there. ~How did I--~ Goku interrupted her thoughts as he spoke to her. 

"Bulma, you have a nasty bruise on your cheek." Goku mentioned as he reached up and lightly touched her cheek. Bulma winced a little at his touch. It did hurt still. She glanced quickly at Vegeta, who didn't, for some reason, like the idea of Goku touching her. Their eyes met, they stared at each other for a moment, then Vegeta quickly looked away. She frowned for a second then looked back up at Goku. 

"Yah, I know. One of Frieza's men, Dorei, did this to me." Bulma answered, lightly feeling her cheek, "It hurt like hell for a while, but not as much any more." Gohan growled and looked around. 

"We'll get'im for ya Bulma." Gohan declared. Bulma smiled. She reached down and scruffed his hair. 

"Thanx kid." Gohan smiled back at her. 

"Aw. How touching." A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around quickly. It was Frieza and Dorei. Goku pushed Bulma and Gohan behind him and stepped forward a little. Vegeta growled and did as well. Krillin stood by Bulma and Gohan. Frieza stepped through the door. Dorei right behind him. Frieza crossed his arms and stood before Vegeta and Goku smiling. "Looks like you found another monkey to join you, Vegeta." Vegeta growled again clenching his fists. Vegeta wanted to just fly at Frieza and beat him senseless. No, he wanted to beat him to death. Not only for Bulma, but for everything. His life. His father. Vegetasei. Vegeta's anger was slowly building up more and more inside of him. But Goku spoke before he was able to make any action. 

"We will trade you the dragonballs for Bulma." Goku stated, a hint of anger in his voice. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is Chapter 10 everyone!! Whoohoo!! the excitment is building!!!^_^ read on! 

*i do not, sadly, own dbz!! Mr.Toriyama does!!* 

~*` CHAPTER 10 `*~ 

Frieza raised a part above his eye that would be his eyebrow and glanced behind Goku at the last six dragonballs. He returned his gaze to Goku and smiled diabolically. 

"So," Goku insisted,"What will it be Frieza?" Frieza walked towards the dragonballs. Everyone backed away from him as he did. Frieza picked one of the dragonballs up and examined it. He turned back around to face Goku. 

"Fine. Take the whiney woman back. You are being such fools. I obviously got the better deal." Frieza remarked. Bulma stepped from behind Goku and growled at Frieza, glaring. 

"Why you!" She started, but Krillin stopped her. 

"Bulma! Stop! We don't wanna get that guy angry!" Krillin pleaded whispering. Bulma stood by Krillin, but continued glaring at Frieza. 

"Lets go." Goku voiced as he turned and walked to the door. Gohan and Krillin followed quickly. Vegeta growled at Frieza and Dorei and reluctantly went too. Bulma stuck her tongue out at Frieza and Dorei and followed as well. Just as Bulma stepped outside the door she yelped and was pulled back in. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan spun around quickly just as she disappeared back into the room. Vegeta and Goku phased quickly back in the room and found Bulma suspended in mid-air, Frieza holding her there. Vegeta glared at Frieza. 

"Let her go now, Frieza." Goku demanded sternly. Frieza looked at Goku and Vegeta and smiled cynically. 

"You know. I don't think I'm going to let you go that easily." Frieza looked back at Bulma and squeased his fist tightly closed. Goku and Vegeta's eye's widened in horror. ~No!!~Thought Vegeta as they watched helplessly as Frieza killed her. Bulma let out a piercing screamed and was gone. Krillin and Gohan ran into the room just as the smoke had cleared. 

Bulma was gone. 

Goku and Vegeta stood there taken aback by what had just happened. All four of them couldn't believe it. Vegeta looked at Frieza who was laughing. The rage and anger in Vegeta flowed through him more than ever. He clenched his fists tightly shut. 

Frieza had just --killed-- Bulma. 

Goku glared at Frieza feeling his own angry rise greatly. Frieza switched his glance behind Goku, lifting Krillin into the air. 

"Frieza you will die." Goku promised clentching his teeth. Frieza mearly smiled again and did the same to Krillin. He lifted him into the air. As fast as Bulma had went, with a loud scream, Krillin was gone as well. Suddenly a yellow glow surrounded Vegeta and Goku. Their anger had reached its peak. They both let out a huge, blood-curdling scream. Their power and anger surged though through their bodies. Gohan stepped back and watched in awe as his father's and Vegeta's hair turned to a golden yellow. Their eyes to and emerald green. Frieza and Dorei stepped back as well. 

"What the?!?!" Frieza asked watching them. Vegeta and Goku stopped screaming and stood, fists clenched, yellow flames surrounding them. They both glared angrily at Frieza with their emerald eyes. Their power had reached unfathomable hights. 

They had both become super saiya-jin. 


	11. Chapter 11

Super saiya-jin?!! Masaka!!! Whoa! Hurry and read on!!^_^ p.s.Alright ya!! i actually pulled it off! i wrote a fighting like chapter!whoohoo! not so bad if i do say so my self. Now this i really my first fight scene i ever wrote!^_^..okie, now read on!^^' 

*I don't own or make money off of DBZ.* 

~*` CHAPTER 11 `*~ 

Vegeta and Goku slowly stepped toward Frieza. Gohan backed up against the wall and watched. His eyes wide, awe struck and with fear. Not really of his father, but his power. Frieza looked at Goku and Vegeta in their super saiya-jin glory. "Do you two really think I'm afraid of a bunch of monkeys that can power up and change their hair color?" Frieza laughed. Goku and Vegeta kept their glare on Frieza. 

"He's mine Kakaroto." Vegeta growled between clenched teeth. Goku looked at Vegeta. 

"No Vegeta! He just murdered two of my best and closest friends!" Goku retorted. Vegeta glanced at Goku. Goku looked into his face and somehow realized that he had to let Vegeta do this. There was something he read on Vegeta's face. Goku nodded and stepped back. He continued his glare on Frieza still fuming with anger. "Save some for me, Vegeta." Vegeta felt a side of his mouth curve a little. He looked back at Frieza and snarled. Vegeta powered up more and the yellow arura surrounding him grew brighter. Frieza just smirked. Sweat ran down the side of Dorei's face. 

~I don't think Master Frieza really knows how powerful these two are. Or atleast doesn't want to believe it.~ Dorei thought as he stepped back away from Frieza. 

"FRIEZA!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Vegeta screamed angrily as he flew straight at Frieza. Frieza was caught off guard by Vegeta's lighting speed. Frieza gasped as the wind was knocked out of him from Vegeta's blow to his stomach. He stumbled backwards, trying to get air, but only for a second when Vegeta phased behind him and pounded him in the back with his fists, sending him back the other way. Frieza flew to the floor. He staggered to stand back up, but was quickly knocked back down as Vegeta's knee connected with his stomach. Frieza fell back to the floor. He cringed in pain as he coughed up some blood. He stood back up and held out his hands to fire at Vegeta, but Vegeta was to quick for him. Vegeta flew at him and grabbed hold of his wrists. He spun around quickly a couple of times and let go. Frieza yelled as he crashed through the large round window. Vegeta immediately took off through the hole after Frieza. 

"Gohan you stay here." Goku voiced sternly and flew out the window as well. Gohan nodded silently and floated up to the window to watch the fight. Dorei started to tip toe out of the room. Gohan turned around and lowered himself to the ground. 

"Hey you!" He yelled to Dorei. Dorei flinched and slowly turned around. 

"Uh, y-yes?" He answered faking a smile. Gohan's dark eyebrows knitted together. He walked toward Dorei, looked up at him and scowled. 

"You're the one that hit Bulma aren't you?" Gohan growled. Dorei looked down at Gohan and tried to think of something to tell him. 

"W-well you see I...well I...I didn't exactly hit her--" 

"Your lying!" Gohan yelled up at him clenching his hands into tiny fists. Dorei frowned. 

"Alright kid. You're making m--" Dorei was cut off in mid sentence as his head snapped back from Gohan's punch to his chin. Dorei flew against the wall and sank to the ground unconscious. Gohan smiled proudly and clapped his hands together, wiping them off. He heard yelling and quickly turned around, zooming back to the window and peered out. 

"VEGETA!! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRENT!!" Frieza barked at him standing up. He ran his forearm across his mouth to wipe off more blood. Vegeta smirked. 

"Oh have I? Looks like you're the one who's going to die." Vegeta mused. Goku stood beside Vegeta with his arms up in a fighting position. Frieza stood up straight. He smiled evilly at them. 

"Well, killing off that baldheaded weakling and that blue-haired bitch was easy enough." Frieza smirked. That did it. Vegeta's smirk quickly faded from his lips. He clenched his fists tightly. Vegeta was about to go and rip Frieza's head from its body and beat him with it, when Goku vanished from his side. Vegeta turned his head quickly to follow Goku's movements, but only saw Frieza yell and fly backwards. Goku stood with his hands beside him. 

"KA...ME....HA....ME....HAAAA!!!!!!!" Goku yelled and a large blinding light charged from his cupped hands toward the ground where Frieza landed. Frieza looked up. His eyes widened in horror. 

"YOU SON OF A--" Was all Frieza could get out before Goku's Kamehameha hit him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya again people!! Here it is! Chapter 12!^_^ Now let me explain some things. Okay, Yamcha and them don't know that Krillin and Bulma are dead yet. They will find out soon though. Yes Krillin still did meet Dende and all that. And Gohan as well. So Dende does know who they are. Alright, on with the chapter!!^^ Oh, hold on, one more thing. I am DEFINATLY NOT stopping here buuuut, I'm gonna be real busy this weekend so i might not get the chance to upload and finish up chapters. do not worry my friends!! The next few chapters will be up starting Monday, the 6th!! Now you can read the chapter^^ 

*Nope. i don't own or make money off of DBZ!* 

~*` CHAPTER 12 `*~ 

Vegeta held his arms up to sheild his eyes from the brightness of Goku's blast. When the dust settled, Vegeta slowly lowered his arms to servey the damage. He walked up to Goku who stood at the edge of a rather large crater. Vegeta peered down in it and found Frieza's body in the center of it. 

"Aww Kakaroto! You finished him off! I wanted to do that!" Vegeta smirked. Goku face stayed serious. 

"He's not dead yet Vegeta." Goku replied. Vegeta frowned and looked back at the lifeless body. Then heard laughing. Vegeta growled and jumps down, sliding along the dirt. He stopped next to Frieza, standing over him. 

"Heh...y..you ar..are...still weak..mo...monkeys." Frieza spit out. Vegeta growled and held up one hand. 

"How's this for weak, asshole?" Vegeta snarled. He held up one hand. 

"Vegeta! No!" Vegeta was about to blast Frieza to hell when Goku yelled to him. Goku jumped down in the crater and slid to a stop next to Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him. 

"Kakaroto, you have no idea how evil this creature is! He has killed many people and destoyed thousands of planets! You're going to just let him live?" Vegeta asked bewildered. Goku looked down at the helpless Frieza then back at Vegeta. He nodded. Goku took a deep breath and his hair relaxed a bit and turned back to its normal ebony black color. He leaned down and picked Frieza up. He flung him over his shoulder and flew back to the ship. Vegeta watched him a moment, then shook his head. He too let out of super saiya-jin and flew back to the ship. 

************ 

"Masaka! G-Goku did it!" Kiaou breathed, unbeiliving. Tienshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha leaned in closer to Kiaou. 

"What did he do, Kiaou-sama?" Yamcha asked. Kiaou turned to them. 

"He defeated Frieza." Kiaou replied. Piccolo looked up from his meditation. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tienshinhan's jaws dropped to the floor. 

"Goku did it. I knew he would." Piccolo smirked. He stood up and walked to Kiaou. "So this means we leave soon right?" Kiaou looked up at him and adjusted his glasses. 

"Hai. I belive they will summon the dragon soon. WAIT!!" Kiaou remembered none of them new Namek to summon the dragon. *~Guru. Guru. Do you hear me?~* 

*~Yes. You is this?~* Guru asked Kiaou back in his mind. 

*~I am Goku's old sensei, Kiaou. We need your help.~* 

*~Oh yes. Go ahead Kiaou.~* 

*~We have a little problem. Goku and the others need to summon your dragon with the dragonballs. Well, none of them know your native language, Namek. Could you possibly send someone to help them?~* Kiaou asked. 

*~Of course Kiaou. Goku has saved our planet and the universe. I would be happy to assisst him. I'll send Dende to them right away.~* Guru replied. 

*~Arigaou Guru. We are most appreciative. Sayonara.~* 

*~Sayonara Kiaou.~* Guru replied. Kiaou turned back his four students. "We are in luck. Looks like you guys are going to go home much quicker than we thought." They all smiled. 

~I'll get to see Bulma again.~ Thought Yamcha to himself as he took a seat under a tree to rest. ~That'll be great.~ He smiled to himself and closed his eyes to rest until it was time. 

************ 

*~Goku. Goku. Are you there?~* Goku dropped Frieza's unconscious body on the floor and looked up. 

"Kiaou-sama? Is that you?" Goku asked smiling. Vegeta and Gohan frowned, looking around. 

*~Hai Goku. It's me. Say Goku, you did a fine job today. I'm very proud of you.~* 

"Arigatou Kiaou-sama. Uh, I have a question. Do you know how to speak Namek?" 

*~No Goku, but Guru is sending Dende to help you out. He knows how to summon the dragon.~* Goku smiled. 

"That's great! Hope he gets here soon. We gotta wish back everyone. Lets see. There's Tienshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Bulma! Wow!" Goku said counting on his fingers as he named off a new person. 

*~ Yes that's corr--Krillin and Bulma?!? They died Goku?!!~* Goku nodded. 

"Hai." Kiaou sweatdropped. 

*~ Yes well see that everything goes alright. I'll check in later Goku. Sayonara.~* 

"Ja-ne Kiaou-sama!" Goku replied and looked at Vegeta and Gohan. "Guru-sama is sending Dende to help us summon the dragon and should be here any minute now." Gohan smiled and ran to his father. Goku sat down on a dragonball and set Gohan on one knee. 

"So everyone is coming back, otou-san? Even Mr.Piccolo?" Gohan asked excidedly. Goku smiled and nodded to him. 

"Hai." Goku responded. Vegeta took a seat on a dragonball as well. 

~Kakoroto said Bulma will some back as well.~ Vegeta frowned at his thought. ~Why do I feel...--relieved-- that I will see her again?~ Vegeta sighed. ~Something is definatly wrong with me. Maybe some of Kakoroto's stupididty is rubbing off on me.~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13 people! Summoning the dragon!! Whoohoo^_^ if i put ``around``words that means they're spoken in Namek, k? And one more thing, when they r making there wishes, the reason why Goku wishes for everyone, including the Nameks to be moved to earth is because their planet is all beat up and destroyed from evil frieza and his men. It's not going to blow up or n e thing, but they want to relocate to a better more beautiful place. Cool, alritey, on with the chapter! 

*I do not own or make money off of DBZ.* 

~*` CHAPTER 13 `*~ 

"There he is otou-san! It's Dende!!" Gohan declared as he saw a small, green figure approaching the ship. Goku looked up at his son. He floated up to meet his height at the window and looked out. Dende slowled to stop just before them. 

"Hey Gohan." Dende greeted giving a small wave. Gohan smiled. 

"Hey Dende." Gohan turned to Goku, "This is my dad, Son Goku." Dende nodded to Goku. Goku smiled back. Vegeta flew up to them. 

"Ya, ya and I'm Vegeta. We have a dragon to summon don't we? Not time to socialize." He grumbled. Goku rolled his eyes and he and Vegeta flew down to the dragonballs, picked them up, and flew outside and set them on the ground, aways from the ship. Dende and Gohan flew over to them. 

"::Isn't Vegeta a bad guy, Gohan?::" Dende whispered to Gohan as they flew. 

"::I still think he is, but otou-san says he's on our side now. I still don't trust him.::" He whispered back in reply. Dende nodded and the two of them landed. Dende stepped forward. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta stepped back a little. Dende held up his arms. 

``Eternal dragon, ShenLong! Arise and grant us our wishes!`` Dende shouted. The 7 dragonballs glowed yellow. Then a bright light shot from them up towards the sky. It twisted and turned and finaly revealed the large, very large, dark green Namekian dragon. Gohan had to step back a little to see him all. He looked up at the dragon wide-eyed. Goku and Vegeta stared up at the dragon as well. 

~Wow. That is one big lizard.~ Thought Vegeta, never having seen a dragon before. ShenLong tilted his down a little to see the small group. 

"Who has awakend me. Speak now." ShenLong's asked, his thundering voice boomed. 

``I have ShenLong.`` Dende yelled. 

"Alright, tell me your 3 wishes." Dende turned to Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. 

"What's your first wish." He asked. Goku looked down at Gohan. Gohan smiled brightly at his father. As if Goku read his son's thoughts, he looked back at Dende. 

"Bring Piccolo back to life." Goku told Dende. Dende nodded and turned back to the dragon. 

************ 

"Piccolo. Get ready to go. They're bringing you back first." Kiaou said to Piccolo. Piccolo grinned at the others. 

"Hey! No fair!" Yamcha whined, "Why does he get to go first?" 

"Because I'm the strongest." Piccolo smirked. Yamcha, Tienshinhan, and Chiaotzu gave him a look. Piccolo chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Alright Gohan, bring me back!" 

************ 

``Bring Piccolo back to life.`` Dende voiced to ShenLong. ShenLong's eyes glowed a firey red. 

************ 

Piccolo's halo diappeared. "Good luck Piccolo." Kiaou said, "You have been a stubborn, arrogant, but good student. Sayonara." Piccolo saluted and disappeared. 

************ 

Gohan watched ShenLong hopefully, waiting for his sensei to return. Piccolo appeared directly below the dragon, next to the dragonballs. Gohan's eyes lit up. 

"Piccolo-san!" He yelled happily and ran over to him. Piccolo looked down at the familiar voice. Gohan hugged his sensei's legs tightly and smiled up at him. Piccolo couldn't repress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He rested a hand on Gohan's head, rustling his hair a little. Piccolo walked over to Goku and Vegeta. 

"Hi Piccolo." Goku greeted. Piccolo nodded in reply. Piccolo glanced over at Vegeta and sneered. Vegeta growled. He turned back and looked up at ShenLong. 

"Next wish." Dende asked Goku. Goku thought for a moment. 

"We want to wish back all those who Frieza or any of his men killed." Goku told Dende. He nodded and turned back to ShenLong. 

``Please bring back all who Frieza or his men killed.`` Dende yelled to ShenLong. ShenLong's eyes again glowed a fiery red. 

"Your wish is granted." ShenLong boomed, "Hurry it up now. What's your final wish?" Dende turned back around again. 

"Our last wish is to move all of the people on this planet, except for Frieza and any of his men, to Chikyuu." Goku said with a smile. Dende turned once again to ShenLong. 

``Our last wish is for all people on this planet to be moved to Chikyuu, except for Frieza and any of his men that are left.`` ShenLong's eyes glowed red one more time. 

"Your wish is granted. Sayonara." ShenLong boomed and disappeared back into the dragonballs, which hovered into the air, and burst apart from each other, sattering around Namek. Gohan and Dende watched as the dragonballs disappeared. They both turned around and found Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta gone. They frowned and looked around. Dende turned back to Gohan. 

"Gohan!" Dende said then disappeared. Gohan got worried, but then disappeared as well. Soon all of the people on Namek had vanished. Including the dragonballs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Heya guyz! Here's chapter 14! Wow, my story is really moving along!^_^ Yay! Well, the gang is back on Chikyuu [Earth], what will happen now? Read on to find out!! 

*I , sadly, do not own DBZ. I also do not make money off of it!.* 

~*` CHAPTER 14 `*~ 

In an instant, Gohan was on Chikyuu. He looked around himself and smiled brightly. He took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of home. The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping peacefully. "Gohan! Gohan over here!" Gohan spun around to find his father smiling at him. 

"Otou-san!" Gohan said happily and ran to him. Vegeta and Piccolo were surveying their surroundings as well. Goku kneeled down and hugged his son. Gohan hugged back. Goku stood back up and looked around. Gohan looked behind his father and spotted Dende. "Dende!" He yelled happily and ran over to him. Dende turned around and smiled as Gohan came up to him. 

"Hi Gohan! Is this your planet, Chikyuu?" Dende asked looking up at the sky, "It is nice." Gohan smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath again. There were a bunch of Nameks standing around in awe at the new planet they were on. Some were chatting and some gathered around Guru. 

************ 

"Ow. Why do I always have to land on my butt." Bulma whined. She winced as she stood up rubbing her rear. 

"Well at least you didn't land in a tree." Krillin complained. Bulma looked above her into the tree she was under. Sure enough, there was Krillin dangling from one of the branches trying to get down. She started giggling. "Hey! It's not funny!" Krillin yelled to her, struggling to get loose. 

"Yes it is." She laughed. Suddenly the branch broke and Krillin came crashing down right on top of Bulma. Krillin rubbed his head and opened his eyes only to be met by a pair of blue angry ones. 

"Get off me right now Krillin!!!" Bulma shouted pushing him off of her. Krillin quickly stood up and held the back of his head. 

"Uh, gomen nasaii Bulma." He appologized. Bulma grumbled something under her breath and stood up again. She looked around her at all the tall, green Nameks. 

"Wow, look at all the Piccolo-people." Bulma said. Krillin looked around as well. His eyes suddenly lit up as if he had just figured it out. He grabbed Bulma's hands and started dancing around. Bulma gave him a weird look and pulled away. She stood before Krillin with her hands on her hips. "What in Kami-sama's name are you doing?" She asked him still giving him a weird look. Krillin smiled up at her. 

"Bulma! We are *alive*! Not dead! Alive!!" Krillin replied. Bulma blinked. Her mouth dropped open as she took a good look around again. She wasn't dead. This was her home Chikyuu alright. 

"Krillin!!," Bulma yelled happily, "We're alive!!" Krillin shook his head and laughed as Bulma grabbed his hands and started dancing around again. They both laughed until they bumped into someone. Bulma turned around and was face to face with Vegeta's dark gaze. She smiled and gave him a big hug and kissed him right on the lips. Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He couldn't move. He was to in shock. Bulma pulled away and smiled at him again. "I'm alive Vegeta!" She giggled and looked behind him. "Son-kun!!" She yelled and Goku turned around. Bulma hugged him as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Krillin smiled as Gohan hugged him. 

"Welcome back partner." Gohan said to Krillin. 

"Thanks Gohan." Krillin replied. 

"Krillin! Bulma! You guys are okay!" Goku commented. Krillin gave him a thumbs up. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and their eyes met. She frowned as she tried to read his thoughts. His face looked different then it usually was. He smirked at her, turned, and walked away. Bulma smiled to herself. 

~What are you thinking Vegeta?~ She asked him in her mind. ~I kissed you! I actually kissed you!~ She giggled to herself and turned back to the group. Vegeta walked over and took a seat under a tall tree. He leaned against it and looked around. 

~Here I am again. Back on this sorry excuse for a planet.~ He contemplated on what happened on Namek and smirked to himself. ~I really went super saiya-jin. Well of course I did. I am the prince of saiya-jins. But how..~ His eyes fell upon Bulma. He studied her for a moment. ~It was her. Her death triggered all the anger I held deep inside, for Frieza especially. But how could that weak human woman--~ His thoughts trailed off as his eyes widened. ~Kuso!!~ He cursed in his mind. ~Masaka! Could she be?!? No, she can't...but~ He sighed annoyingly. ~She is.~ Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his eyebrows in circles. ~I am bonded with that woman.~ 


End file.
